The present invention also relates to a fluid dispenser comprising a reservoir that is associated with a stopper member of the invention. This type of single-part stopper member finds an advantageous application in the fields of cosmetics, pharmacy, or even perfumery for dispensing fluids that are preferably viscous. By way of example, it is possible to package a cream sample in a dispenser fitted with such a stopper member.
In the prior art, sample-type dispensers are already known comprising a thermoformed shell, a flexible sheet, and a stopper member that is fastened between the thermoformed shell and the flexible sheet. The stopper member includes a dispenser orifice that is possibly associated with a part made out of porous material, as in document FR-2 780 770, for example. Document FR-2 841 539 is also known, which describes a dispenser comprising a stopper member that is fastened to one of the two sheets of a reservoir. The stopper member includes a dispenser orifice that may be closed by a removable closure lid. Document FR-2 900 132 is also known, which describes another stopper member for fastening on a flexible sheet of a reservoir. All of those prior-art stopper members present the drawback of dispensing a small quantity of fluid while the dispenser orifice is being closed. Given that it is necessary to squeeze the two sheets of the reservoir in order to engage the lid in the dispenser orifice, a small quantity of fluid is expelled through the dispenser orifice just before the lid closes it. Thus, once engaged in leaktight manner in the dispenser orifice, the lid expels a small quantity of fluid around the dispenser orifice, such that when next used, dried out or spoilt fluid is present around the dispenser orifice and on the lid. Naturally, this spoilt or dried out fluid residue contaminates the fluid the next time fluid is dispensed from the reservoir. This constitutes a major drawback that is found in most fluid dispensers fitted with such stopper members.